Quando a neve derrete
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"Sabe o que acontece quando a neve derrete, Zabuza-san?"• •Oneshot• •ZabuHaku• •Zabuza POV's•


Bom pessoal, eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic desse casalzinho que é, na minha opinião, o mais kawaii de todos! xD

Ficou curtinha a oneshot, mas espero que gostem :3

* * *

**Quando a neve derrete**

Naquele dia frio eu estava sentado perante a janela, debaixo de um cobertor que tinha me oferecido, percorrendo o olhar pelo nada. Ao meu lado sentia o vapor da xícara de chocolate quente tocar minha pele, aquecendo meu exterior, enquanto minha face mantinha-se sem cor, sem brilho, sem calor. Via a janela borrar-se pela geada, como teias de aranha, era até "divertido" ver figuras nelas, mas apenas via... Dor.

Te ouvia na cozinha, mas tinha a estranha sensação de que você não estava comigo, um vazio apertava-me o peito, sem dó, fazendo com que a tristeza em minha face ficasse mais nítida. Como odiava dias frios. Como odiava a sensação de perda. Como odiava o carinho que tinha por mim... Não, não odiava isso, apenas não conseguia entender. Garoto tolo. Ou quem sabe esperto demais, tão esperto que não conseguia te compreender.

Ouvi passos se aproximarem lentamente, não de mim, mas da janela que observava. E vi suas mãos delicadas segurarem aquela madeira fria com força, sem se importar por ela estar tão gelada quanto o dia lá fora. Frio. Por que não se importava com isso? Por que venerava dias como aquele? Complexo demais para alguém como eu, nunca iria entender. E é por isso que não compreendo porque sorri, porque está comigo, porque me trata tão bem. Nunca te dei nada, nunca me esforcei para ganhar seu sorriso, mas para cada coisa que eu não fazia recebia uma recompensa sua, por quê?

Mais uma vez, sorriso. Doce sorriso. Enquanto erguia uma das mãos para fora. Não havia algo mais belo no mundo inteiro do que aquela imagem que enchia-me os olhos, apenas os meus, e de mais ninguém. Sua delicadeza antes me irritava, mas aprendi a gostar dela, assim como aprendi a gostar de você. E como não gostar de algo tão doce e delicado? Haku. Puro e simplesmente... Haku. Não precisava ser nada mais que isso, pena que demorei tanto para descobrir.

Com um sorriso maior no rosto você voltou-se para mim, mostrando a mão que antes estava lá fora, e eu vi um pequeno floco de neve, que estranhamente lhe fazia sorrir, mas se você gostava, eu também gostava.

- Veja, Zabuza-san, está nevando! – ele disse, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e sua boca me concedia a mais bela visão que um dia alguém há de ver: um anjo sorrindo.

Sempre me perguntei porque gostava de neve, sendo que eram em dias de neve que mais sofria, antes de encontrá-lo. E como se lesse meus pensamentos, quem perguntou foi ele, não eu, de forma gentil:

- Sabe por que gosto de neve, Zabuza-san? – perguntou, trazendo a outra mão para perto do corpo, deixando o pequeno floco derreter em suas duas mãos, mas ele ainda sorria. Não respondi, apenas continuei a observar – Porque estava nevando quando conheci Zabuza-san.

E aquelas palavras, mais um doce sorriso, foram suficientes para que eu levantasse, mesmo que devagar, e sem saber exatamente o que pretendia. Caminhei em passos lentos até ele, vi naqueles olhos de pureza incomparável que ele não me temia, nem mesmo se surpreendera com o gesto. Parei de frente para ele, e aguardei em silêncio. Aguardei por algo, mas não sei o quê.

- E você sabe o que acontece quando a neve derrete, Zabuza-san?

As pessoas costumam responder: "Vira água", e eu sabia o que ele diria para me repreender, todos conheciam aquela história. Sempre achei estúpida, mas naquela vez eu resolvi fazer algo por aquele garoto, então abri a boca, devagar, concentrando-me no tom que sairia.

- Vira água. – respondi, em tom seco, porém não cruel como sempre, tentei fazê-lo sair o mais gentil possível, não consegui.

- Errado. – ele disse, e eu vi minha recompensa, a alegria naqueles olhos castanhos, e o sorriso naquele belo rosto – Chega à primavera, Zabuza-san.

Ele deveria esperar que agora eu dissesse: "Bobagem, Haku", e eu deveria dizer, mas não quis, não queria vê-lo perder aquele sorriso, mesmo que soubesse que isso nunca aconteceria. Ao ver a felicidade naqueles olhos, estendi um dos braços. Sim. Estava convidando-o a um abraço. Agora sim via surpresa em seu rosto, mas não o impediu de voltar a sorrir e pular em meus braços, dando-me um abraço apertado, como se fosse o último.

Que sensação mais... Sublime! Não, essa não é a palavra certa, talvez maravilhosa. Não, não, muito simples. Qual palavra deveria usar, então? Era gostoso, estar ali, sentindo-o em meus braços, sentido o perfume de seus cabelos, e os fios sedosos em minha face coberta por aquelas malditas bandagens, que não me permitiam sentir aquele toque. Sentir aquele rosto angelical em meu peito, enquanto pequeninas mãos agarravam com força minha camisa de frio, e aquele corpo tão frágil seguro por meus braços. Era... Único. A sensação de que ele quebraria como o mais sensível cristal, isso era triste, mas também era... Único.

Talvez aquele fosse o único gesto de afeto que fiz por ele, mesmo que tão pequeno comparado aos inúmeros cuidados que ele tinha por mim, e ao mesmo tempo tão grande, pois depois de um simples abraço notei que ele passou a sorrir mais, e agora via mais que doçura naqueles olhos. Eu via felicidade, satisfação.

Haku...

Não precisava ser nada mais que...

Haku.

Já era o suficiente sendo apenas o que você é, mas por que? Por que queria ser mais? Não notava que o que me oferecia já era o suficiente? Que eu já estava satisfeito com seus esforços?

E é por causa de seu único gesto tolo que agora eu entendo aquela sensação de perda. Também entendo porque odiava dias frios. E, acima de tudo, entendo porque sempre sentia como se você não estivesse comigo.

Você nunca esteve comigo, Haku. Meu coração sempre foi duro demais para sentir afeto, e quando encontrei você, tudo ficou confuso, e eu simplesmente travei diante de sua delicadeza, diante de sua pessoa. Agora sei o porquê da sensação de perda. Eu perdi algo que sempre tive por não saber usá-lo. Por que odeio dias frios? Porque foi em um dia assim que te encontrei. Não devia tê-lo condenado a essa vida, não devia ter me aproximado. Talvez nós dois estivéssemos bem se eu pudesse mudar isso.

Sempre houve um floco de neve que você nunca veria derreter em suas mãos delicadas. Pena que esse fosse o floco que você queria. O floco que _eu_ queria ver derreter. Sempre há um pouco de neve que resiste ao calor da primavera, mas, como é neve, sempre se rende a essa força um dia. Acho que esse dia finalmente chegou, Haku. O dia em que eu vou derreter diante do calor que você me dá, e do calor que agora sinto por você.

Só lamento que você não esteja aqui para ver isso.

Hoje, minha pequena criança, derramo minhas lágrimas por você. Hoje, meu querido anjo, serei o floco de neve que derrete em suas mãos calorosas. É hoje, meu amor, que o sofrimento acaba.

Pode me ver, Haku? Pode me ver aqui embaixo, chorando diante de seu corpo agora frio? E tive essa certeza quando um floco de neve caiu em seu rosto, que mais parecia dormir tranqüilamente. E isso é um adeus, não é? Nunca irei para o mesmo lugar que você está. Não mereço seu calor, Haku, nunca mereci. Não mereço que me ame.

Sentirei saudades daquele sorriso, sentirei falta daquele rosto infantil, daqueles olhos de brilho tão ingênuo, daquela determinação. Mas do que mais sentirei falta é de sua voz, de seu nome, de... Você. Haku, meu anjo de neve.

Veja, que linda paisagem, não acha? Neve, pessoas, choro. Não choram por mim, choram por você. O garoto de cabelos loiros, ele chora. E nem teve oportunidade para te conhecer como eu, mas fez mais por você do que esse tolo.

Está demorando para que eu derreta, deve ser porque demorou demais para isso acontecer, ou quem sabe porque estou sendo punido com esses pensamentos. Queria tocar seu rosto, mas não posso me mover. Queria beijar seus lábios delicados, mas sou sujo demais para isso. Queria te dar um último abraço, mas te mancharia com meu sangue, o que é imperdoável.

Vamos, tenho que conseguir tocá-lo, _quero_ tocá-lo. A dor começa a me cegar, está chegando à hora. Mas não sem antes eu tocar por uma última vez esse rosto. Ah... Tão macio, tão delicado, tão belo. Um menino, uma criança. Como pude me apegar tanto? Mas agora já posso ir em paz, consegui tocá-lo por uma última vez.

Agradeço ao homem chamado Hatake Kakashi pela luta e por ter me trazido até você. O amaldiçôo por ter errado o golpe e ter te acertado. Agradeço ao loiro espontâneo que se chama Uzumaki Naruto pelas palavras de encorajamento. Desejo-lhe a morte por ter se atrevido a tocar em meu anjo. Agradeço ao Uchiha e a garota Sakura por... Por nada, não tenho palavras para eles, mas estou agradecido.

Vejo pouco de seu rosto agora, minhas pernas e braços formigam, começo a ficar dormente. Essa dor não é nada comparada à dor que sentia diariamente por você. Não o culpo, só tenho a agradecer. Agradeço a você por ter tido tanta paciência, por embelezar meus dias, por mostrar-me à pureza da neve. Agradeço por nunca ter me abandonado.

Estou feliz, afinal. Feliz por chegar ao fim de meus dias ao seu lado, por derreter em seu calor.

_O que acontece quando a neve derrete?_

Vejo uma luz no fim daquela imensidão de vazio negro, sinto meus pés tocarem o chão, e em minha mão está minha espada. O inferno me espera, e já que a tenho em mãos ele deve ser muito perigoso. Há duas portas naquela sala, dois portões. Qual deles é o meu? Era só o que me faltava, nem mesmo depois de morto consigo achar a saída. Passei a caminhar pelo lugar, aguardando que algo acontecesse, era muito diferente do que eu imaginava.

A luz ficou mais forte e ouvi o portão atrás de mim abrir, virei-me para ver demônios saindo de lá, mas... Não eram demônios. Olho para trás, o segundo portão sumia, o quê estava acontecendo? E sinto aquele mesmo toque delicado que foi a última coisa da qual consigo me lembrar. Viro-me para ver, estupefato, meu anjo da neve. Tocava minha face, flutuando a alguns centímetros, e ele era realmente um anjo, eu via as asas, mas não acreditava. Ele tirou a espada de minhas mãos, e assim que a soltei, ela congelou, quebrou, e desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

- Não vai mais precisar disso, Zabuza-san. – ele disse com um de seus adoráveis sorrisos, segurou minha mão entre as suas, e me puxou suavemente – Vamos, venha comigo.

- Para onde está me levando?

- Para um lugar onde poderemos ficar juntos para sempre. – foi o que ele respondeu, mas eu ainda não acreditava no que via.

- Como isso é possível, Haku?

- Ele viu seu esforço nos últimos minutos. – respondeu, apontando com um dos dedos para o alto, e com o sorriso enfeitando-lhe a face.

Tomei aquelas mãos com firmeza, depois de achar tê-lo perdido, aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. E agi por incontrolável impulso, lacei meu anjo pela cintura e aproximei-o de meus lábios, sem resistência da parte dele. Parei ao sentir sua respiração, pensando no que estava prestes a fazer, mas a iniciativa não veio de mim, ele beijou-me, e sentir aqueles lábios era, em um todo, único.

_Acho que chega a primavera, Haku._

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Bobinha? Razoável? Ruim?

Bem, deixem reviews, por favor, e deixem uma autora feliz n-n

Queria expressar minha adoração pelo Haku °O° Não existe personagem mais fofo, puro, delicado, gentil... Enfim, mais tudo, do que ele x3 Mesmo tendo morrido no comecinho, sei que os dois marcaram o anime com sua história, pelo menos a mim. E Zabuza-san e Haku sempre serão uns de meus favoritos, amo eles °¬°

Deixem reviews ò.Ó


End file.
